1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic value exchange method for implementing fair exchange of electronic values (e.g., electronic money, electronic tickets, etc.) being information electronically representing values, and relates to a user device and a third-party device for such electronic value exchange.
2. Related Background Art
There is the conventionally known technology concerning the electronic value exchange for safely exchanging electronic values (e.g., electronic money, electronic tickets, etc.) being information electronically representing values, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-341643 suggests the technology of implementing a fair trade in the electronic value exchange through the use of a third-party device. The “fair trade” stated herein means mutual exchange of electronic values meeting the condition that neither of two parties involved in the trade loses an electronic value of a trading object of its own, without gaining an electronic value as a consideration or without obtaining a guarantee for acquisition thereof.